gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Radiosender (III)
miniatur Die Musik von Grand Theft Auto III setzt sich aus neun Radiosendern der verschiedensten Genres zusammen, acht davon spielen Musik. Insgesamt gibt es 52 Lieder. Double Clef FM miniatur|Das Double-Clef-FM-Logo → Abschrift des Programms *'Morgan Merryweather:' Gerry Cosgrove ---- * Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart – Non più andrai, farfallone amoroso * Gaetano Donizetti – Chi mi frena in tal momento? * Guiseppe Verdi – Libiamo ne’ lieti calici * Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart – Finch’ han dal vino * Giacomo Puccini – O mio babbino caro * Guiseppe Verdi – La donna è mobile Datei:GTA III (GTA 3) - Double Clef FM PS2 Full radio Datei:GTA III (GTA 3) - Double Clef FM PC Full radio Flashback FM miniatur|Das Flashback-FM-Logo → Abschrift des Programms *'Toni:' Maria Chambers *'Station-Voice:' Sean Lynch ---- * Paul Engemann – Scarface (Push it to the Limit) * Deborah Harry – Rush Rush * Amy Holland – She’s on Fire * Elizabeth Daily – Shake it up * Elizabeth Daily – I’m hot tonight Datei:GTA III (GTA 3) - Flashback 95.6 Full radio Game Radio FM miniatur|Das Game-Radio-Logo → Abschrift des Programms *'Moderation:' Stretch Armstrong und Lord Sear *'Mix:' Stretch Armstrong *'Produktion:' Shecky Green und Stretch Armstrong für Game Records ---- * Reef – Scary Movies * Royce da 5’9“ – We’re live (Danger) * Nature – Nature Freestyle * JoJo Pellegrino – JoJo Pellegrino Freestyle * Pretty Ugly und Royce da 5’9“ – Spit Game * Royce da 5’9“ – I’m the King * Black Rob – By a Stranger * Agallah und Sean Price – Rising to the Top * Rush – Instrumental Bed 1 * Rush – Instrumental Bed 2 Datei:GTA III (GTA 3) - Game FM Full radio Head Radio miniatur|Das Head-Radio-Logo → Abschrift des Programms *'Michael Hunt:' Russ Mottla *'Station-Voice:' Jeff Berlin ---- * Dil-Don’t – Stripe Summer * Whatever – Good Thing * Craig Gray – Fade away * Conor & Jay – Change * Frankie Fame – See through you * Scatwerk – g Electronic Go Go * Dezma – Life is but a Mere Supply Datei:GTA III (GTA 3) - Head Radio Full radio K-Jah miniatur|Das K-Jah-Logo → Abschrift des Programms * Horace „The Pacifist“ Walsh: Herman Stephens * DJ-Produktion: Hamish Brown (Wavelength Studios, London) * Lied-Produktion und -Umsetzung: Henry Junjo Lawes * Rhythmus-Melodie: Channel One * Mixer: Scientist in King Tubbys Studio * Veröffentlicht und mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Greensleeves Records, Ltd. ---- * Scientist – Dance of the Vampires * Scientist – The Mummy’s Shroud * Scientist – The Corpse rises * Scientist – Your Teeth in my Neck * Scientist – Plague of Zombies Datei:GTA III (GTA 3) - K-Jah Full radio Lips 106 miniatur|Das Lips-106-Logo → Abschrift des Programms *'Andee:' Shelley Miller *'Station-Voice:' Jonathan Hanst ---- * Fatamarse – Bumb to the Music * Marydancin – Wash him off * Aprils in Paris – Feels like I just can’t take no more * Lucy – Forever * Boyz 2 Girls – Pray it goes ok? * Da Shootaz – Grand Theft Auto * Funky BJs – Rubber Tip Datei:GTA III (GTA 3) - Lips 106 Full radio MSX FM miniatur|Das MSX-FM-Logo *'MC:' Code Breaker *'DJ:' Timecode *'Produktion:' Timecode ---- * Omni Trio – First Contact * Aquasky – Spectre * Rascal & Klone – Winner takes all * TJ Rizing – Agent 007 * Calyx – Quagmire * Rascal & Klone – Get wild * Ryme Tyme – Judgement Day Datei:GTA III (GTA 3) - MSX FM Full radio Rise FM miniatur|Das Rise-FM-Logo *'Andre the Accelerator:' Andre *'Musik-Mix:' Terry Donovan *'Produktion:' Lazlow Jones ---- * Slyder – Neo (The One) * Slyder – Score (Original Mix) * Chris Walsh & Dave Beran – Shake (Revolt Clogrock Remix) * Shiver – Deep Time * R.R.D.S – Innerbattle Datei:GTA III (GTA 3) - Rise FM Full radio Chatterbox FM miniatur|Das Chatterbox-FM-Logo → Abschriften der Gespräche Radiosender, auf dem ausschließlich ein Format läuft. Bei diesem können Menschen anrufen, um über alles Mögliche reden können. *'Moderation und Produktion:' Lazlow Jones *'Autoren:' Dan Houser und Lazlow Jones *'Barry Stark:' Renaud Sebbane *'Donald Love:' Kyle Maclachlan *'Fernando Martinez:' Frank Chavez *'Freddy:' Dan Houser *'Jane:' Abbi Davis *'Jeff:' Nick Mandelos *'Maria Latore:' Debi Mazar *'Mörderbienen-Anrufer:' Navid Khonsari *'Reed Tucker:' Reed Tucker *'Toni Cipriani:' Michael Madsen *'Weitere Anrufer:' A.M. Watson, Ami Plasse, bernieS, Cameo Carlson, David Connell, DJ Rush, Hank Stewart, Jay Crutcher, JD Leeds, Jennifer Kolbe, Joe Casalino, Karin Bykowski, Keith Broadus, Kim Schaefer, Kit Halsted, Laura Bykowski, Lucien Jones, Mellowvision.com, Paul Maloney, Porkchop, Sabby, Sherry Wohglmuth Datei:GTA III (GTA 3) - Chatterbox FM Full radio Video Datei:GTA III (GTA 3) - All radio stations (Rev. 2) MP3-Player miniatur|Das MP3-Player-Logo Zusätzlich zu den neun Radiosendern gibt es noch die Möglichkeit, eigene Musik mit ins Spiel einzubinden. Man muss einfach die gewünschten Musikdateien in den Ordner /gta3/mp3/ legen und später im Spiel den MP3-Player per Rollen mit dem Mausrad oder im Optionsmenü auswählen. Der Player bietet nicht die Funktion, die Lieder zufällig abzuspielen (einige GTA-Fanseiten haben aber ein Programm hochgeladen, das diese Funktion möglich macht). Die Möglichkeit, eigene Musik ins Spiel zu integrieren, besteht für die PlayStation-2-Fassung nicht. Werbespots * Autoren: Dan Houser Lazlow Jones * Produktion: Lazlow Jones * Alana Silvestro – Mädchen aus Eris Runnung Shoes und PetsOvernight.com * Alex Anthony – Sprecher aus Dormatron * Alice Saltzman – Sprecherin aus House of Tomorrow * Chris Silvestro – Kind aus Pogo the Monkey * Craig Olivio * Dan Houser * Frank Chavez – Fernando Martinez aus Fernando’s New Beginnings * Gerry Cosgrove – erster Sprecher bei Medieval Millennium Fair * Jeff Berlin – Sprecher aus Liberty City Survivor * Jonathan Hanst * Laura Bykowski – Frau aus Maibatsu Monstrosity * Lazlow Jones – vierter Mann aus House of Tomorrow * Maria Chambers – Sprecherin aus Pogo the Monkey * Ron Reeve – Sprecher aus Ammu-Nation (Werbespot nur auf der GTA-III-Website) * Sean Lynch – Sprecher aus Eris Running Shoes * Shelley Miller – Sprecherin aus Maibatsu Monstrosity * Stephanie Roy Trivia * Ein Metal-/Rock-Sender wurde verworfen. Möglicherweise war dies jener, den Lazlow auf Chatterbox FM erwähnt (siehe Chatterbox-Gespräch 18). ! Kategorie:Beta-Radiosender Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia